clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Counting Stars
The second episode of Season 7. Summary The new school year begins, but instead of being excited for her senior year, Eliza is still harboring intense guilt for Olivia's suicide. She pushes for the school to set up a memorial for her, but finds out that many members of the community would rather sweep the incident under the rug. Meanwhile, Ethan is upset that all of his friends will be graduating without him at the end of the year and decides to try and finish the last few credits of his junior year while also taking his senior classes. And Alicia deals with being a social pariah at school since telling everyone her rape was a lie and admitting to the hit-and-run and starts damage control. Main Plot Eliza still feels responsible for Olivia's suicide and pushes the school to set up a memorial for her. But when community members protest the memorial and say it would glorifying her decision, Eliza decides to fight back. Sub Plot Ethan wants to catch back up to his friends after being held back his freshman year, but it would mean taking two times the amount of classes. He thinks he's up for the challenge, but does he really know how much he's about to take on? Third Plot After a summer staying clear of all of her peers following the events at the end of the previous school year, Alicia returns hoping that everyone will have put the past behind them. When this is clearly not the case, she realizes she's going to have to face the consequences of her mistakes. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic. *Eliza, Scott, Brittany, and Chloe create Outreach, a club to help students with depression and suicidal thoughts and create awareness. *This is Brittany's 100th appearance. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Neve Campbell' as Nina Borden *'Lisa Kudrow' as Melanie Dayton *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Rose Abdoo' as Aimee Lib *'Kiana Brown' as Willow Maddox *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein *'Joseph Fiennes' as Albert Zuckerman Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Eliza: Guys…it looks like we’re about to take on the entire school board ourselves. AS THE SCHOOL YEAR BEGINS Chloe: It just feels so weird going into our senior year without Olivia. Eliza: I want the school to build a memorial for her. They have one for Abby and Wyatt, she deserves one too. Father Zuckerman: Building a memorial would be saying what she did to herself was okay. Eliza: You can’t just sweep my friend under the rug like she never existed! (Eliza is seen tearing Abby and Wyatt’s memorials off the wall) EVERYONE IS HOPING FOR THE BEST Ethan: I want to catch back up to you guys after being held back. I want to graduate with my friends. Mrs. Dayton: Ethan, this is a big load you’re about to be taking on. Ethan: I can handle it, trust me. (Ethan is seen with a bottle of pills) Brittany: I’m scared for him… BUT GETTING DISHED THE WORST Alicia: I was really hoping everyone would just forget about what had happened. Moon: I don’t think they’re willing to forgive you anytime soon. Alicia: Then I’m just going to have to redeem myself some other way. (Alicia is seen chopping her hair off in the bathroom) NEW EPISODE “COUNTING STARS” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI |-| Gallery= 702a.jpg 702b.png 702c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Ethan: “I know it was so long ago, most people probably forgot about a lot of it. But I know what I did and what I was like and I feel like no matter how hard I try, I’m never going to fully redeem myself.” *Danielle: “I can’t even look at you the same anymore. I don’t see one of my best friends anymore, I just see…a monster. *Scott: “Why do all of these moms have the “I’d like to speak to the manager” haircut?” *Eliza: “Do we blame Olivia for the act she committed or should the blame be put upon everyone around her for noticing the signs and doing nothing about it?” *Mr. Hanson: “We can’t change the past, but we can still influence the future.” |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_702:_Counting_Stars Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Eliza Plots Category:Ethan Plots Category:Alicia Plots